To Melt her Frozen heart
by MegannRosemary
Summary: Emma's passion and Elsa's innocence meet in first kisses and new discoveries. Emma/Elsa.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Once Upon a Time**

* * *

To Melt her Frozen Heart

\- By MegannRosemary.

* * *

Emma woke to a tickling on her cheek.

She brushed it away absentmindedly.

God she was sluggish.

She forced open her eyes only to be met with dazzling blue eyes and blonde hair tickling her cheek. Was she dreaming? Or was Elsa leaning over her. She could remember what had happened.

"Oh thank goodness," The vision before her rambled hastily, "I thought I might have hurt your heart. I've done it before, to my sister you know. It was so terrible and I'm so sorry,

A single tear dribbled down her cheek where it immediately froze into a perfect crystal.

Emma reached out to brush the tear away. She was met with warmth, and the softest skin she'd ever felt.

She wasn't a vision.

She was most definitely alive.

"Elsa," Emma mumbled though chattering teeth, "God I hope you don't see me as your sister."

Elsa pulled away, hugging her arms to her chest, "I'm sorry...I did not mean to offend you. "

"You didn't offend me," She replied honestly, "I just can't think my sister is hot."

"You have a sister?"

"No no no," Emma laughed, pulled herself into a sitting position. She looked around at the glistening ice around her and the memories of the pervious few hours came rushing back. "If you thought I was you sister instead of friends or something, then I couldn't think you were hot." She sighed deeply, her breath puffing out in white cloud as she continued, "If you thought that I was like your sister, then I couldn't do this... "

Emma leaned forward, brushing her thumb over the pale cheek before her, and placed a soft kiss on her mouth.

Elsa gasped, her hand covering her mouth as if to hold onto the brief kiss. She shivered, surprised by the instant heat that travelled though her body and settled in an unfamiliar place.

Then her eyes flashed quickly and she pushed herself to her feet, before gracefully running away.

"Shit," Emma scrubbed at her face with her hands. "Why do I have to be so dumb. "

She got herself to her feet and sluggishly made her way back to the Charming's apartment. She'd give the young woman some space, give her the chance to calm down. At the same time, giving Emma the chance to knock some sense into her mind. She knew that she couldn't blame what had just happened entirely on the cold.

She flopped on her bed, the springs squeaking, and pulled a flannel blanket over her still chilled body.

_Elsa I'm sorry. _

She must have dozed off again, because when she opened her eyes, there was Henry standing over her with his hands on his hips.

" Hey Ma do you know why Elsa is causing a huge snowstorm in the woods? "The town is getting pretty worried, you should go get her. You're the Sherriff and everyone will listen."

"Cant David do it." She stretched, absentmindedly noticing the stiffness in her joints.

Henry shook his head, "He's the one that sent me to get you, he's busy catching some dog again".

"I...,"She flicked through her phone to find 11 missed calls. Yeah people are freaked all right. She sighed, "Yeah I'll go take care of it."

She drove the bug as far as she could down the winding backcountry roads. She drove until she could no longer see through the snow, and the wheels of her car lost traction. She pulled over to what she hoped was the side of the road and climbed out of the car to struggled through the snow in what she hoped was the right direction. Snow dripped uncomfortably down her back as it fell from trees that still sported wide green leaves.

Eventually she stepped into the calm, quiet eye of the storm. Elsa sat beneath a tree, hugging her knees to her chest and hiding her face in the curtain of blonde hair that had been released from her long braid.

"Elsa, hey," Emma spoke as softly as she could, hoping she wouldn't frighten the already shaking woman.

"Emma please go away." She whispered, ducking her head so that Emma might miss the tears streaming down her cheeks.

She didn't.

"Hey, hey don't cry." Emma sank down beside her, the ass of her jeans instantly soggy from the wet ground. How she longed to pull the younger woman into her arms, but she risked spooking Elsa again. She settled for an awkward pat on her arm. "I'm sorry, I kissed you earlier."

The other woman only cried harder, her tears sliding down her face unchecked.

Emma scooted a few inches closer to the other woman. She sighed softly, "Actually no, I'm not sorry I kissed you, because I liked it a lot. I am sorry that I made you so upset."

Elsa looked up then, white hot anger flashing in her brilliant blue eyes. "You took my first kiss away. You took it and I can never have it back."

Emma sagged against the tree, her guilt roiling in her stomach. "I..I wasn't thinking."

"Clearly." The younger woman bit off. "I suppose you'll say that we can blame it on the cold, the reason why you weren't thinking straight."

Emma chucked, "Nope, definitely not thinking straight."

"Why are you laughing at me?" Elsa pulled away like she'd been burned.

"I'm sorry, it was just a joke from this land." _ Shit, she was just making it worse. _

Her lower lip trembled and her voice shook, "This land is confusing and scary. In Arendelle, I had finally been accepted by my people, I had reunited with my sister, I was happy. Now I'm here, in this terrible land, and I have to start all over again." She pulled at her dress, "Even the way I dress is entirely ridiculous here."

Elsa collapsed into shuddering sobs once again," I just hate it here"

Emma did take her into her arms then, settling as comfortably as possible against the tree and pulling her into her lap. She gasped in absolute surprise, the woman in her arms wasn't cold. Far from it in fact. She was warm, so warm, and it sent delicious shivers down her spine.

Elsa clutched at her shirt and buried her head in her neck, her tears immediately soaking into Emma's shirt. She found that she didn't mind, not when Elsa felt so right in her arms. "Shhhh Elsa, it's going to be ok."

"How can you say that? I've been here for such a small time and I've already made such a mess. In Arendelle they would have forced me out of my home again and banished me from the town."

"That won't happen here ok, I won't let that happen to you." She hugged her just a little bit tighter, and spoke strained voice, "I know it will be ok, you have to believe me, because not so long ago, I was in the same position as you. "

"You've made snowstorms?" She mumbled into Emma's neck, her breath hitching with new sobs.

"No, but I arrived here in Storybrooke and it was so different from the previous 28 years of my life. Until then, I lived wit out magic, I lived without fairy tale creatures. All of a sudden I was being taken to the enchanted forest, then I was taken to Neverland. I was afraid and lost just like you. But now this is home; my parents are here, my son, Regina, Henry's other grandfather. They're all here and I'm happy to be in this strange world with them. I mean of course some things totally freak me out and catch me off guard. Your snow monster for example. But I'm comfortable here. I'm home. I'm really home," She finished breathlessly.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry about the snow monster and I'm sorry about the storm."

"It's alright, " Emma let her fingers tangle in Elsa's long blonde hair, smoothing it down her back. "Nobody got hurt ok, we're just fine." She pushed forward, knowing she'd hit the nail on the head with her next comment. "I know what it's like to miss your family, I didn't know mine until I was 28..."

"It's not the same," She sighed, shoulders heaving with anguish, "I knew them all my life and it only hurts more now that they're gone."

"We'll find them, and your sister." Emma tried earnestly.

"Don't give me hope like that."

"It's not false though," She sighed, "Even if we can't find them, I promise we'll find you the answers you need so you can be at peace."

At last the younger woman lifted her head, her deep blue eyes boring into Emma's own sparkling green, "Why are you nice to me after all that I've done?"

Emma brushed at the trail of tears on her cheeks and tucked her hair behind her ears. She shrugged, "It's because you're pretty."

Her eyes flickered with pain, with confusion, with hope. She shrugged off Emma's touch, but didn't move from her place in her lap. "That's not a real reason."

"It's part of the reason," Emma admitted, "But I'm also being nice because I understand where you're coming from, I understand the pain you're in and the confusion you're feeling. I can help you."

Elsa shook her head vehemently, "You should just stay away from me, I'm too dangerous."

"No, you're not," Emma leaned in, kissing one cheek, then the other.

Beneath the other woman's pale skin, a faint blush rose on her cheeks.

Emma continued passionately, "I would like to be your friend and even more I'd like to kiss you again."

"Why?"

"I don't know..." Emma shifted uncomfortably against the tree, " I just... I'm just so fucking attracted to you."

The other woman looked puzzled as she mouthed the word _fucking. _

"Sorry babe, I just mean that I really like you in a way that means more kisses."

"You mean like True Loves Kiss?" She asked, eyes wide with what could only be called hope.

Emma chuckled, "It's not like that here. We can be friends or maybe we can even be special friends who kiss and hug and hold hands and cuddle, just like we are now. I guess you could call it kind of a pre-True Loves Kiss. Maybe we'll share one maybe we won't. but we'll have all the other kisses."

The anger returned instantly. "You took my first kiss."

"I'm sorry Elsa, I'm really sorry that I took that from you. I..." She tried desperately, I just want you to know that wasn't false, it was real. It was real because I like you and I'd like to kiss you again. Right now even."

To Emma's surprise she replied, "Alright."

"There's nothing to be afraid of," Emma spoke softly. Any sudden move or noise might scare the other woman off again. She kissed her, softly, at the corner of her mouth.

Her eyes flashed open with surprise and her pale pink lips turned up in a slow smile. "Why do I feel that way, all tingly and warm."

Emma grinned smugly, "That would be because you like like me too."

"In a True Love way?" The younger woman looked up in awe, any fear having already disappeared, With slow curiosity she traced the contours of Emma's lips with the pad of her thumb.

Emma kissed that too. "I don't know about that yet , but I believe at the very least, in a special friend kind of way."

"Can you do it again?"

Emma didn't have to be asked twice. "I'd love to," She purred, cupping the back of her neck to bring her closer and capturing her lips in a slow kiss.

When at last she opened her eyes, she found Elsa staring at her in wide eyed innocence. Her voice was husky with the attraction that hummed through her body and she laughed shyly, "Elsa, you're supposed to close your eyes."

"But I wanted to see you," She ducked her head, fidgeting with the collar of Emma's jacket. "You're really quite beautiful."

It was Emma's turn to blush and she was breathless in her answer. "Thank you."

"I feel warm in your arms Emma."

It was very likely the greatest compliment from the queen of ice and snow. "You feel warm to me too."

Elsa closed her eyes then and leaned forward to sloppily catch Emma's mouth in a kiss.

It was cute and timid, but even still Emma melted into the embrace, allowing the other woman to experiment as she wanted.

She pulled back, breathlessly demanding, "Why does that feel so good?"

Emma shrugged, "I can't explain it either, but I'm not complaining."

Their gazes locked.

Elsa spoke urgently, "I'm glad you took my first kiss. It was special. With you."

"I'm glad babe, I'm really glad."

The younger woman rested her head on her shoulder.

They fit so perfectly together.

They were silent a few minutes, watching the way the sunlight glittered on the melting snow. The light danced and twirled with determined excitement in much the same way that their nerves sizzled and sang with newfound passion.

"Why do you keep calling me babe?" Elsa asked startling them out of their reverie.

"It's a term of endearment here," Emma admitted, "It's something you only call your special friend."

"Babe, " She tried the single syllable word on for size before asking with brilliant confidence, "Babe, will you kiss me again?"

She slanted their lips together, moving slowly, "Elsa sweetheart open your mouth for me."

Elsa gasped as Emma pulled her closer into an embrace and her mouth opened in surprise. Then Emma took the kiss deeper, their tongues sliding against each other.

All too soon Elsa pulled away, squirming in Emma's lap. "I feel, I feel so strange, like I'm alive for the first time. I feel it all the way down here, " She admitted shyly, resting her hands on her belly.

Emma laughed easily, it's echo filling the clearing. "Well, uh... that's another conversation at a later date. I'll explain later ok."

"This land is so confusing." She hid again in the curtain of Emma's hair, her breath coming hot and quick on Emma' neck.

"Tell me about it," Emma muttered under her breath, just barely managing to speak around the delicious trembling in her body.

"Pardon me?"

But before Emma could answer, David came running into the clearing.

"Oh." He stopped short. "I...uh...just wanted to make sure you guys were okay out here."

Elsa scrambled up from Emma's lap and the snow fell about her once again.

Emma picked herself up off the ground, hastily wiping at her damp muddy jeans. Elsa trembled beside her and she slipped her hand into the other woman's, their fingers interlaced, anchoring them both. "It's ok, I promise, " She whispered so that only they could hear.

The snow stopped in seconds and she sagged against Emma. "I didn't mean too."

"We know," Emma nodded pointedly at her father.

He agreed quickly, "Of course, yeah it's alright. I mean the snowstorm stopped some time ago and we don't really mind, except we all worry about you."

" Emma helped me. " Then she added eagerly, "We're going to be special friends."

David slung his arm about his daughter's shoulder, leading them back to the road. "Special friends eh?"

Emma turned the same colour as her favourite leather jacket. "Shut up dad."

* * *

**A/N: OOPS, my hand SLIPPED. I really didn't mean to write this, not when I have four Swan queen stories on the go. I'm having way too many Elsa/ Emma feelings and This just wrote itself. HELP. I also kind of have one or two chapters to add to this. WHAT. Thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Once Upon a Time**.

* * *

Two

* * *

"We need to talk."

Her mother and father caught her in their steady, disapproving gazes, the second she walked in the door.

Her jumping heart and skipping nerves quieted instantly. She'd come from setting up Elsa in a room Granny's, and she'd left her with a searing kiss and a promise to go shopping the next day. She'd been too excited to drive the bug home so she'd practically skipped back to the apartment, a wide grin reaching to her ears.

She debated feigning innocence and pretend that she had no idea what was going on. But she could tell by the look on her father's face that there was no backing out.

She did what every teenager would do after getting caught by her parents, she hug her coat and hung her head and sat dutifully to accept her punishment. Her parents hadn't had the chance when she was actually a teenager, and she supposed they were gleefully pulling out all the stops in the parent handbook for this one.

Snow did what every mother would do upon catching their child in their first relationship. She shrieked, "Emma, I know you come from a different world than the rest of us, but I thought we'd raised you better these past few years. You're a princess! She's a Queen! There are rules!"

David rested a reassuring hand on her arm, and her yelling turned to quiet mumbling under her breath.

"Your mother is right Emma, there are rules for these sorts of things, even in this world. Elsa, she's barely eighteen, she's a child. "

In truth she hadn't really thought of that. "But it's not illegal Dad."

Snow pushed, "She'd innocent Emma, she doesn't understand what's going on."

Her father nodded, "She is really young."

Emerald eyes flashed with defiance, "She'd been through a hell of a lot more than most people at eighteen. She had to grown up fast. So did I."

Snow paled.

David only tightened his grip on her arm. "This world is vastly different than the other..."

"We're all human," Emma mumbled, "Attraction, affection, it's all the same no matter where you are."

"But why Elsa?" Snow asked.

Emma raised her gaze, "Why anyone Mom? Why did you and Dad fall for each other?"

They looked at one another then, memories rushing through their mind. David didn't take his eyes from his wife when he answered, "We knew right away we were connected by the fates."

Snow continued, "We hated each other at first of course, but we needed each other from the instant we first met."

"Exactly, " Emma whispered softly, "I didn't mean for this to happen...When I first saw her she was huddled in the corner, frightened and frustrated, but our eyes met and I just knew. I just knew," She repeated.

"And Elsa?"

"She feels it too." Her shoulder's relaxed and a soft smile spread across her features, "She feels warm with me Dad, she feels warm and so do I. Mom, something feels right for the first time since Neal. Please, don't tell me to stop, because...I'd love your support." She added reluctantly, "I could really use your help to, you know, bridge the gap between that world and this one, with all the rules and all."

"We will," David agreed quickly with Snow following his lead reluctantly.

Snow blurted, "But we don't want to see her get hurt."

"I don't want that either."

"Or you," Her father reached across the table to hold her hand, "We couldn't stand it if you were the one to get hurt."

"I won't, " Emma shook her head stubbornly.

"We've never seen you so open before, and that worries us," He continued.

"Be careful with your heart, to give it away so freely to someone you barely know, there could be consequences," Snow added.

"I know...I just can't help what I feel."

"Of course, we just worry."

She looked skeptical and sullen, every bit playing the part of the teenager.

"We're your parents." They rose and sandwiched her in an embrace. "We love you."

"Thanks, I guess." She didn't shrug them off though, she let herself be held in a warm circle of affection. "I love you too."

* * *

The next morning Emma arrived at Granny's with the intent to take Elsa shopping for some real world clothes.

Her pure intent was briefly sidetracked by the younger woman's infuriating beauty.

She opened the door and the first thing Emma noticed was her hair, she'd worn it down today with a modern braid sweeping to the side, and the soft waves of her blonde hair falling to her waist.

Her waist.

It was so tiny, Emma expected both hands would wrap around it.

So she reached out, hands about her waist to pull the blonde closer for a quick kiss.

"Hello Emma." The younger woman looked up through long eyelashes and treated her to a breathtaking smile.

"Hi you," She was smiling herself, when she bent to place another kiss on her upturned mouth.

This one wasn't so quick.

Elsa clutched at the lapels of her leather jacket and tugged her into the room.

Emma barely had the capacity to remember to kick the door closed before she let herself fall headfirst into the kiss.

"Mmm that's much better," Elsa whispered, "I missed you."

"It's barely been twelve hours," Emma pointed out, landing a kiss on her nose.

Elsa answered her with her mouth, her tongue, her breathy sighs.

Sexy confident Elsa or sweet innocent Elsa. Either way she loved it.

She poured herself into the embrace and let herself get lost in the heat.

* * *

Sometime during their drive into the next town Elsa took Emma's hand and didn't let go. Her long delicate fingers made Emma feel like she had bear paws for hands. They walked hand in hand through the busy mall. Elsa's head whipped around, taking in the new sights and smells all around her.

"Emma! Emma, there are so many lights and sparkling glass and music, there is music coming from everywhere." She paused to listen outside of Aeropostale and shuddered, "It's rather terrible music though, it sounds so tiny and fake. They can't have a very good orchestra, can they?"

Emma chuckled and kissed her cheek, "You're quite right, they don't have much on the orchestra side."

Much to Elsa's delight, they stopped to find jeans first.

She went into the change room with a handful of different sizes and eventually came out in a pair of tiny dark blue jeans. "They feel so terribly strange," Her dress was hitched to her waist and her cheeks were red with excitement, "But I look like you in these."

"Wow." Her mouth went dry. They were tight, but not too tight, and hugged her slight curves in all the right places. "Do you like them though?" She asked.

"I do! Look at my legs, they look so wonderful. They look like a jockey would, lean and powerful and beautiful, very beautiful.¨

"Yeah, babe, you look hot, really hot." She couldn't have looked away, even if she'd tried.

"Hot?"

"It's a compliment, it means you look really good to me."

"Hot," She intoned again, "Is it because of the fire in your belly?"

Emma had never thought about it that way, "I guess so..."

"Well then you look hot too, in your jeans." Her blue eyes raked Emma's body and the older woman suddenly felt very exposed under her gaze.

She blushed and struggled to push her less than innocent thoughts from her mind, "Let's just go buy them ok."

***  
They made their way around the mall picking up other necessary items, and others not so necessary. Emma's arms were laden with bags and show boxes as she followed Elsa from store to store. The younger woman practically skipped ahead and dragged them into every store. _Just to see Emma, just to see. _

They danced into the lingerie store.

Emma was pretty sure her heart stopped.

Elsa went straight to the thongs, practically doubled over with laughter, "Look at how tiny these are, Oh Emma, imagine me wearing this..."

Truth was, she could imagine it, all too well.

She flitted from thongs to bikini bottoms until she settle on a table of boy shorts in dozens of colours. "This is more like what we had at home, would it be alight..."

"Yeah sure, pick what you need..." She tried to avert her gaze, tried to avert her mind.

She hunted down a sales woman for the bras.

The heavily made up girl plastered on a fake smile, "Oh look at you sisters, out for a shopping trip, how nice. Is there a special occasion? Are you looking for anything in particular."

Elsa was indignant, "She's not my sister because otherwise I couldn't do this." She rose on tiptoes to kiss Emma.

Emma blushed and stuttered, "She just needs a hand finding something that fits properly."

She studiously glared at her phone, while the two fiddled with the measuring tape and paraded back and forth with bras in hot pink and flaming red that Elsa seemed to prefer. She struggled and failed miserably to turn her mind off.

A small voice came over her thoughts, "Emma? I need some help please."

"Want me to get the sales lady?"

"No, no, I don't want her I want you."

Emma slipped in the door.

Boobs.

That was all she could see.

Full breasts, all pale skin and dusky pink.

Boobs.

And, after a few dangerous seconds, she noticed the tangled Elsa, one arm stuck over her head and the straps tangled around her neck.

_Focus_ Swan, _Focus._

Careful not to touch the expanse of smooth skin, she showed her how to get herself into the bra without getting tangled.

The younger woman preened in front of the mirror, checking herself out from every angle, "How do I look?"

"Hot," Emma mumbled, "Really hot."

Elsa turned and stepped into her arms. She practically purred, "Do you feel the fire in your belly."

"I do babe, I do." She had to know what she was doing to her. Every nerve was singing, sending direct messages to the throbbing between her things.

"I do too, I feel as though I'm about to explode," Elsa shuddered and ran her hands up Emma's sides beneath her jacket. "I think I might like to see you dressed as I am," She nodded to her scantily clad ensemble.

Emma dropped an extremely chaste kiss on her forehead and squeezed her eyes shut against the vivid images in her mind. "You can, you can, but only in private ok?"

"Ok," She answered with a hungry gaze and a breathy sigh.

* * *

Once back at Granny's she was eager to change into her new clothes, tiny jeans and a loose flowing top, her creamy breasts spilling out over the top.

She twirled, "Emma, I mean babe, what do you think?"

"You're beautiful," Emma murmured, "You're hot."

She really needed some more words other than hot, but even the simplest ones failed her.

Elsa grinned knowingly, "Emma will you kiss me?"

She didn't have to be asked twice. In three strides she was across the room, pulling the other woman into her arms, and kissing her deeply.

She let her hands wander this time, from her tiny waist and jean clad ass, to the flat plane of her stomach and up to cup her breasts.

Elsa clumsily returned the favour.

"Emma, Emma," She chanted, "I think I need to sit down, I feel so strange."

With weak knees and mouths locked together, they toppled onto the couch. Emma did her best to keep her weight off the tiny woman, but Elsa took charge easily in familiar kisses, tugging her closer with roaming hands and insistent tongue.

Emma couldn't help herself, she slipped a knee between her thighs and sighed as their bodies came together, moved together.

Almost immediately Elsa sat up straight, nearly crashing foreheads, her eyes wild. "Emma, Emma, what was that that I just felt?" She asked. She squirmed in her seat, her hands absentmindedly reaching for the other woman to bring her closer.

Emma carefully disentangled them and she scrubbed at her face with her hands, "Hmm it's hard to explain, I guess it's just something extra good you feel when you're with someone special."

They must have had some idea of how sex worked in other worlds, they must. She made a mental note for Snow to talk to her, because she was way over her head here, her raw attraction clouding all rational thought.

"I was on fire, oh Emma, I just want to be close to you, I want to feel that again. " She fiddled with the button of Emma's jeans absentmindedly.

It took all her restraint to shake her head and set them further apart. Her control was good, but not that good. "Uh Elsa, we should take a break, we shouldn't go further than this."

Hot white fire of understanding danced in her blue eyes.

Maybe she didn't need to talk to Snow after all.

The younger woman stretched and shivered, "But Emma, I feel so good."

"That's exactly why we have to take a little break."

"Is it because we're not True Loves yet?" She pouted.

Emma nodded, "Something like that babe, we'll come back to this ok. Let's get something to eat..."

The other woman brightened almost immediately, "Can we get french fries?"

* * *

Once downstairs in the diner, Elsa was momentarily distracted as she happily munched on fries, though more ketchup than fry.

Still, they sat in a booth with Elsa practically in Emma's lap. She took her hand, she played with her hair, she whispered in her ear with her breath tickling her neck, she was walking the line from playful to dangerous.

The din of the diner swirled around her, Emma was oblivious but for the small body vibrating with energy beside her.

She didn't notice Regina until she sank into the booth across from them, "Emma, Elsa, how are you doing."

Emma blushed, "We're doing alright."

"Elsa dear, how are you enjoying the town?"

"Oh it very strange, but Emma is helping me." She scooped up the last french fry on her plate and nodded to the woman beside her, "We're special friends."

Regina raised an eyebrow in a questioning glance, "Special friends?"

Before Emma had the chance to answer, Elsa piped up, "It means we kiss and it's not True Love Kiss but it's lovely all the same."

Emma blushed as red as the ketchup.

Elsa brightened, "Would you like to be my special friend too?"

Regina's dark eyes sparkled in amusement and sent Emma a knowing glance, "Thank you for the offer dear, however in this land we typically have one special friend at a time. Emma is really special is she not?"

"Yes," She beamed up at Emma.

"Am I the same kind of special?" The brunette asked.

Elsa dragged her attention away from her woman, "No, I hardly even know you."

"Well there you have it, Emma is your girlfriend, your only girlfriend. Girlfriend, that's what we call it here."

Emma chuckled, her cheeks still a deep red, "Thanks Regina."

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No dear, but I do have a boyfriend, he's over there getting our coffees."

Elsa nodded her approval, "Oh he's quite handsome, but Emma is far more handsome."

"Would you like to join us?" Emma asked out of politeness only.

To her relief, Regina shook her head, "No thank you, I'll see you to at family dinner tomorrow night? "

"Yeah, see you."

"Bye Regina!" Elsa waved cheerfully. "So I'm your girlfriend? " She punctuated her question with a kiss to her cheek and stolen french fry from Emma's plate.

Emma swore she stopped breathing. "Yeup," She managed, "If you want to be."

"I want that very much." Elsa shifted closer to her on the bench, sliding a her hand up her leg, getting dangerously close to the apex of her thighs.

_Shit. _

Elsa was innocent to the ways this world worked but she wasn't inexperienced where it mattered.

Far from it.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to everyone reading, and reviewing (What?!). This is pure guilty pleasure for me and so I'm having a blast writing this. I'm glad that others are enjoying it too :) **

**Also, ugh I know I put Regina with a boyfriend and I'm sorry, it pains me as the sq shipper I am. But if she and Emma cant be together then I want her to be happy. Sorry, sorry, sorry! This is the only time I mention it. Ugh. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Once Upon a Time**

* * *

Three

* * *

"Emma, you look nice."

"Don't look so surprised Mom," Emma rolled her eyes. But she knew she looked good, in skin tight black jeans and a loose white blouse. She'd even rubbed the scuff marks off her black boots.

"Where are you going?" Her mother prodded.

"Out with Elsa." She couldn't help the smile that reached from ear to ear.

"You're always spending time with her, we never see you anymore." Snow pouted.

"She is my girlfriend," Emma grumbled pointedly as she leaned over to kiss a sleeping Neal on the forehead.

"But.."

"No Mom, she makes me really happy ok. Please." She'd never felt so good as she did when she was in Elsa's arms, never felt so warm and so happy.

"We don't make you happy?" Snow continued to grouse.

"Sure, " Emma squeezed her should, "Sure you do, but it's a different kind of happy. You've got Dad, you know how it is."

"But he's my husband, I love him. He's not just some three week relationship."

"I love Elsa." Emma whispered, "I was planning on telling her first but now you know. I love her."

"Emma, I thought this was just a phase. She's just new face and a pretty one at that, but there's still time for you to find a man and settle down. I mean be serious, Emma," She pleaded.

"I am serious," Emma's voice was sure and steady, warmth spilling out over every word, "I love Elsa with all my heart. "

"But Emma..."

"Don't ruin this for me please." The blonde shook her head and headed for the door. "Don't wait up."

* * *

Any irritation was quickly forgotten the second she was out in the crisp winter air. She loved Elsa. She was going to tell her tonight. She hoped to show her tonight too.

She practically ran to Granny's.

Elsa opened the door seconds after Emma knocked at her door.

They were in each other's arms, mouths crashing into each other, for an intimate hello.

"You look really hot Emma," The other woman whispered.

Emma giggled, Elsa had certainly gotten the hang of the lingo without much trouble, and she used the colloquial terms as much as possible. "So do you," Emma replied, trailing kisses along her jaw. Her hands ghosted over the satiny material of Elsa's teal form fitting dress, her hands falling to her ass and pulling her closer. The younger woman moaned into the kiss, her hips moving against Emma's.

They pulled back breathless, eyes swirling with lust.

"Uh..." Emma struggled with her words, "We should get going babe or we'll never leave."

Elsa shifted purposefully against the front of Emma's jeans, "Would that be such a terrible thing?"

Her mouth went dry, "No but... Fuck... No, I'm going to take you out properly. You're a queen and deserve to be treated as such."

"By taking me out on a fig?"

Emma chuckled and kissed her cheek, "By taking you out on a date sweetheart."

"A date." She shook her head, "You people are so very strange."

Emma offered her arm for Elsa to take, "Come on hot stuff let me show you what this is all about."

They drove past the town line and into the next small fishing village along the coast where Bed and Breakfasts and quaint little antique shops lined the winding road.

Emma pulled up to a small gingerbread style cottage and led Elsa up the torch lined walkway.

The restaurant itself was aglow with candle light and twinkling chandeliers. Walls and tables in rich dark wood and deep reds apostasy were accented by cream coloured table cloths and white roses in the cozy dining room.

"Oh Emma this is beautiful ." Her head whipped around, her blonde hair fanning out about her, as she took it all in.

"You're beautiful," Emma whispered in her ear and placed a kiss at the corner of her mouth. Then she blushed at how corny it sounded, but such was the effect Elsa had on her.

The younger woman's breathless laugh that followed, tinkled like glittering snow, "Oh Emma you're so wonderful."

They were led to a secluded table where the two women immediately reached for each others hands over the exquisite cream table cloth. Emma's thumb moved in slow sensual circles at the base of her wrist.

Elsa's blue eyes were so intently focused on her that she was at once desperate to look away and also happy to be trapped by her gaze forever.

A server came and went , pouring glasses of wine that glowed in the candlelight a deep garnet in their glasses.

Elsa took a tentative sip, her eyes fluttering shut, "This is far better tasting than anything we had in Arendelle."

Emma leaned across the table, plying her lips with a kiss. They were soft, so soft, and she could taste the wine, full bodied and sweet. "Mmmm delicious."

The other woman's features quivered with amusement, "Emma dear, you too are far sweeter than anything in Arendelle."

Fear shivered down her spine, "Does that mean that I don't have to worry about suddenly waking up alone one morning, and finding out that you've gone back to an old girlfriend in Arendelle? Or, I mean ,we haven't talked about it, of course Ill understand if you want to go back to live there or we can arrange to visit or..." She trailed off, suddenly intensely interested in the candle flame.

"Emma."

"What?" She couldn't meet her eyes after her outburst. She hadn't meant for it to happen.

"Emma, don't you know how I feel?"

She shook her head.

"There was never any girl back in Arendelle, there's only you. There's only Emma Swan who makes me feel warm for the first time in my life. "

Emma chanced a glance, but the love pooling in the other woman's features scared her away and her gaze scattered once more.

"I have no wish to return to Arendelle, I was never accepted there."

"But you're the queen."

"I don't need to be queen. I just need you. I just want my job here, I love working with Belle in the library. " She squeezed her hand, "I don't freeze the books anymore when I get excited. "

Emma giggled and shook her head, "I'm proud of you Elsa."

"Thank you, but you have to know that I have chosen to make my life here. " She shook her head, "I'm not a child Emma, I have freewill. I choose to stay here. I choose you."

"Me?" She whispered.

"You Emma," She tugged on her hand, "Look at me please."

Green eyes lifted to meet blue. "I believe you."

"That's wonderful, " She smiled brightly, "Because I love you."

"Elsa..."

"Shhhh I love you Emma Swan," She lifted her hand to press a lingering kiss to her palm "I love you."

"Elsa," She repeated.

The girl only smiled.

Their food came and went in course after course. They could barely tear their gazes from one another to taste the soups, the braised lamb, the steamed vegetables. Elsa met each course as a new discovery and Emma was simply mesmerized by the quickly changing expressions of delight.

Desert came at last, a heavenly light angel food cake with strawberry mouse.

Elsa took a deliberate bite and surprised them both when she decided to slide her bare foot along Emma's calf.

Slow and sensual.

Emma stopped breathing.

A slow smile grew over pale pink lips, the younger woman evidently proud for the effect she had on her girlfriend. "Emma thank you for taking me on this date," Her tongue peeked out catch the final taste of mouse, " But I think I'd like to go home now."

Emma could only nod and signal for the bill.

She took Elsa's hand over the table once again and their gazes locked in understanding and agreement.

An ocean of desire lay between them.

In the car on the way home Elsa's hand found its home on Emma's thigh, delicate fingers massaging, traveling dangerously close to the vee between her legs.

Nerves singing and heart beating, neither of them spoke on the too-long drive back to Storybrooke.

The second the car was turned off Elsa was in her lap, dress hitched around her waist. Her mouth was on hers, her tongue hot and wet.

"Oh fuck Elsa."

"You know, you say that often but I don't know what it means."

"I means... it means..." Emma panted.

"Stop talking and show me." A white hot fire flashed in blue eyes.

Emma wasn't sure how they made it upstairs to Elsa's room in the inn but there they were, up against the closed door.

Elsa had pushed Emma's jacket half off her shoulders so her hands were trapped at her side. She didn't waste any time, her mouth pressing kisses along her collar bone, sucking possessively at a spot beneath her ear.

Emma shook the jacket to the floor and flipped them around, pressing Elsa against the door, her knee slipping between her legs. She nibbled on her lower lip, then soothing it with a swipe of her tongue. "Elsa are you sure you're ready?" She asked.

"Yes, Emma... I don't want to wait anymore," She replied with a roll of her hips.

And so Emma led them to the bed.

Slowly she pulled down the zipper of Elsa's dress, the silk pooling at her feet, to reveal skin so pale.

She whispered though soft kisses, trailing them along every inch of skin she revealed. "You're so beautiful Elsa."

She rolled down the shimmering panty hose and pressed a kiss to the tops of her thighs.

Her legs quivered, knees threatening to buckle.

"Emma please."

She tossed the pantyhose behind her and kissed her soft stomach. "Patience my dear, patience. I mean to do this right."

"But I need you now."

"It'll be all the better if you wait." She scooped her up and laid her against the pillows.

With her eyes locked on the other woman, she slowly undid the buttons of her blouse, which she dropped to the floor, followed by her bra.

Elsa's blue eyes widened and then fluttered shut in the next moment as Emma joined her on the bed and they came together skin to skin for the first time.

"Emma. I'm on fire. Emma, " She writhed against her, her small hands tightening on her waist and pulling her closer.

Emma wiggled out of her pants and deftly removed the final barriers of clothing.

She captured Elsa's mouth with her own as she slipped a hand between them. They moved together with fevered kisses and hurried touches as Emma brought her over the edge. Sweet kisses and light touches took her as she rode the waves of pleasure down to earth once more.

Emma collapsed beside her, breathing heavily, and pulled her into her arms. Her eyes widened as the room slowly came into focus, "Elsa why is it snowing? Are you all right?" Her grip tightened around her waist, holding her tighter, "Did I upset you? I thought..."

" I'm all right Emma. I'm happy. I'm so happy." Elsa curled into her side, burying her head in neck. "That was amazing, I didn't know you could feel like that."

"Are you sure? I mean..." Emma glanced up at the swirling snow.

"I'm perfect." Elsa lay on Emma's still heaving chest, her fingers tracing a pattern over Emma's heart. "You're perfect."

She kissed her forehead then, "I'm glad my love, I'm glad. But perhaps we could stop the snow, I'm sure Granny wouldn't be happy to clean it up inside as well as out."

Elsa raised herself on her forearms, glittering blue eyes boring into Emma's own. "You called me your love. "

"I suppose I did," Emma blushed.

"Is it true," She whispered desperately.

"It is." Emma blushed deeper shade of red, she hadn't meant for it to come out like that, she'd had this whole speech planned.

It seemed so silly now though.

This was better.

Elsa crashed into her and their mouths met in a clumsy kiss.

This was much better.

As their mouths moved against one another, as their tongues tasted, as their hands roamed over naked skin, a white light melted out across the town in waves.

Elsa looked up, a wide grin on her face. "Emma you really do love me?"

"I do, I love you so much Elsa. I'm glad you've decided to make Storybrooke your home, because I need you in my life. Forever. I love you."

"Have I mentioned how glad I am that you took my first kiss?" The younger woman grinned.

"Not in the past five minutes," Emma teased.

"Well I'm so very glad you gave me my first kiss and I'm even more glad that I get to share my True Love's Kiss with you. " .

Emma kissed her softly, "How was that one?"

"That was lovely." Then she stretched languidly against her lover, rocking her hips suggestively. She whispered, "Emma... Emma..."

" What my love?" She asked, pulling her closer.

Elsa raised herself on

* * *

her arms, a mischievous grin breaking over her delicate features. "I want to make you feel how I just felt."

Emma's heart stopped for the countless time that evening. "Elsa.."

Blue eyes took on a look of determination and she moved to straddle Emma's hips. " I want to."

"Elsa..."

"Do you just like to say my name, or does that mean yes?" She teased kisses along her collarbone and her touch danced lower and lower.

"Yes, Elsa yes."

* * *

It was late the next morning when Elsa was reluctantly kissing her lover goodbye.

Emma walked outside into the spring that had magically blossomed in Storybrooke over night.

There was a faint fluttering in her stomach, and she put a hand over her belly.

She was happy.

She was in love.

She had shared True Loves Kiss.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I'm thinking this is the last chapter for this thing but I definitely have a sequel planned and more Frozen Swan ideas for the future. I just can't help it with these two! Such a guilty pleasure :) **


End file.
